The invention relates to apparatus for crushing concrete and other such building materials by means of pressure and more specifically to apparatus for crushing building materials which may be installed on a working vehicle such as a tractor.
Apparatus for crushing building materials by means of pressure is presently in use. In the prior art apparatus, a concrete body to be crushed was interposed between a stationary blade and a movable blade and pressure applied through the movable blade. The reaction generated from crushing the materials was transmitted to the working vehicle through support members and fitting members such as booms of the apparatus frequently resulting in danger to the operator.
As the stroke of the moving blade of such apparatus is increased, the apparatus must necessarily become larger and heavier in comparison to its crushing capacity. Since oscillation as well as noise are great during crushing work, environmental noise pollution problems occurred. This is an especially serious concern in a hospital district or in a residential neighborhood.